Roommates
by BunnyPie
Summary: When you decided to become more independent, you didn't expect to start such an exciting journey... PewDiePiexReader. Rating is just to be in the safe side.
1. Moving In

**Hi there, so this if my first story in years, so be nice with the reviews. This is mainly just an introduction to the story, so bear with me.**

**Also it's rating is just to be on the safe side.**

**Thanks guys, enjoy.**

**xo Bunny.**

* * *

It was a fairly chilly day in the new town you had recently decided to move to. You had just turned 19, so you decided it was time to start fending for yourself. You had lived with your parents for your whole life, and you loved it with them, but independence was calling your name.

And with perfect timing, a listing for a beautiful apartment came up for rent in the newspaper. It was on the top floor of a tiny set of 4 apartments, although it was small, it was good enough for you. 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a decent sized kitchen, and a wonderful view of the city not too far away. Luckily, you had applied for it, and got it. The only catch was, you would have a roommate.

You didn't really mind though, you had grown up with 2 sisters and a brother, so you were used to others being around.

As you turned left down the street of your new apartment, you wondered what your roommate would be like. Would she be quiet like you, or crazier? Would she have lots of friends around all the time? What if she was a complete snob? Oh well, whoever it was, you were going to have to put up with them somehow.

You turned left again, into the driveway, and parked your car in front of the bottom apartment. There was already 2 cars parked in the front yard, and you assumed they were owned by the people who already lived here. As you hopped out of your car, you look at the beautiful white building. Vines grew up the panelled walls, and around the windows that went along the whole front. Although the vines looked like they were parched and needed some nourishment. But that was okay, it still made it look beautiful.

You grabbed a big box from the passenger seat of your car, it was filled with your essentials. Makeup, a few casual outfits, a pair of ballet flats, and your computer. You shut the car door and locked it before heading up the front stairs and reaching for the apartment key from your pocket. The key easily slid into the keyhole and you swiftly twisted it, unlocking the door with a quiet click.

You smiled to yourself as you opened the door, noticing how beautiful the apartment already looked. The floor was glossy wood boards, the walls a clean looking white colour.

Closing the door behind you, you walked further in and turned to your right, seeing a set of double doors. You slowly pulled them open to reveal one of the bedrooms. It was dark inside, but from what you could see it was big, with bluey coloured walls, and a small walk-in wardrobe.

You pulled your head back out and begun to walk forwards. On your left was those beautiful windows you had seen from the outside, with the view of the city you had read about. You turned to your right again, where you saw what would be the living room, windows along one side and a blank wall on the other side. You saw a doorway straight ahead and decided to explore deeper into the apartment. As you stepped through the door, you realised you had reached the big kitchen. Lots of room for a dining table, more bright windows along the back wall, with counters and the sink below them. You noticed there was lots of cabinets for storage too, which would come in handy.

To your right was a small hallway, which you slowly walked down, seeing that the bathroom was on the left. You peered inside and noticed that it was only small, just enough room for a toilet, shower/bathtub, and a sink. But you knew that was all you needed anyway.

You heard a few noises through the window above the toilet, coming from the small backyard, and you assumed that someone was putting their clothes on the line, or tending to the "community" garden that you already knew was out there.

Taking yourself back out, you ventured into the room across from the bathroom. Opening the door, you stepped into the second bedroom. A decent sized, maroon coloured room. Of course with a walk-in wardrobe as well. As soon as you noticed the wardrobe was bigger, you instantly chose this room. Looking around, you smiled to yourself, already planning in your head where everything would go.

Everything seemed to be perfect, the apartment, the location, the feeling of independence. Finally, you felt like you were your own person. Like you weren't caged in, and you didn't have to listen to anyone else! You could do what you want. Sing in the shower, dance in your room, walk around naked if you wanted! But then you remembered, you would still have a roommate. So no singing loudly, no dancing, no walking around naked. It wasn't complete freedom, but it was much more than you had when you were back at home.

You decided it was time to start bringing over more of your stuff and setting up your room, so you walked to the corner and bent down to place your box where it wouldn't get in the way.

You heard a slight cough as you set down the box, startling you slightly, just enough to cause you to drop your car and apartment keys.

You looked up and flicked your neck, tossing your hair from in front of your face with a swift movement. Standing in front of you, a few feet away, was a tall blonde man. Shaggy, messy hair, bright eyes, and a beautiful smile surrounded by stubble that managed to look sexy and cute at the same time.

He held out a hand, the other one tucked in his back jean pocket, saying,

"Hey there, I'm Felix..."

You noticed a strong accent that lingered on his words. You couldn't put your finger on what accent it was, but it definitely wasn't like yours.

"Oh, hi," You answered and you extended your arm to ever so gently grasp his hand and shake it.

"So I guess we're roommates now, huh?" He said with a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah...yeah, I guess so." You said, still shocked that your roommate was such a handsome man. Or just a man at all.

You had expected to be partnered with another girl, close to your age. But being partnered with a man like him, was the last expectation you had.

"I haven't brought most of my stuff yet, but I suppose you've already put dibs on this room!" He said cheekily, letting out a slight laugh.

"Oh, you can have this room if you want, I don't really mind," Your cheeks blushed red slightly as you realised that you had selfishly just taken first pick.

He let another half laugh out, "No no, I was joking. You can have it, I like the other one better. Anyway, I better go start bringing my boxes over, I'll see you when I get back..." His eyes slightly narrowed, as if he was thinking if you had even said your name yet.

"_..." Your name shot out of your mouth as if it was a race.

"Ah, _..." His smile brightened a little, and he went to leave the room, "Oh...you dropped these," He stepped behind you to your box, leant down and picked up your keys, softly placing them in your hand as you turned around to face him.

His eyes locked onto yours for a moment, and one corner of his mouth tweaked up into a kind of smirk. Again, you felt all the heat in your body rush to your face as you looked at his deep, mesmerising eyes. He brushed passed you as he walked out of the room, his shoulder nudging against yours.

You felt a rush come over you, although you weren't sure what it is. Maybe the way this guy said your name, maybe because his body brushed against yours, maybe because someone so attractive is now your roommate, or maybe it was just because you felt independent, having your own apartment and all.

All you knew was that you felt that this was going to be the start of something exciting.


	2. Dinner

**Sorry if this took a while, I've been busy. And sorry if it's not much, I wanted to add at least something since I've gotten good reviews. Thank you for those, by the way.**

**Enjoy, xo.**

* * *

You slumped down on the couch, which had been brought by the furniture movers and wasn't even placed properly, along with your desk and dismantled bed which were sitting in the middle of the front room.

You sighed heavily as you realised how hard it was going to be to get all your belongings back to how they were in your old room. There was so much stuff you forgot you even had that you wondered how it had all managed to fit into one tiny room.

You had already made 2 trips to bring more of your stuff over to unpack, but hadn't seen your roommate since. He must've gone to get some of his own stuff. Although what would take over an hour to move?

Your mind started trailing off into silence. A nice change from a million thoughts rushing through your brain. You finally started to relaxed a bit when you suddenly heard a noises coming from the stairwell outside the front door.

You stood up, and your legs started to ache slightly, but you still managed to get to the door and twist the handle. As the door opened and you peered out, you saw Felix trying to get up the stairs, a computer monitor, keyboard, and system unit in his arms with the mouse hanging from his fingers. He groaned slightly as he struggled, so instead of just watching in amusement, you quickly rushed to him and gently took the monitor and keyboard from him.

You noticed that he looked up at you from a few steps below, and when your eyes met with his, he smiled glowingly.

"Thanks..." He spoke softly.

"No worries, I wouldn't want to see you fall... And drop what looks to be expensive stuff, I mean." You replied, the corner of your mouth turning up into a smile.

You stepped up into the apartment again and carefully placed the monitor and keyboard onto your desk. Felix had followed you and placed his things onto the desk also, and quickly rushed back out to bring up more of his things. You stared at his "equipment," wondering what exactly it was all for.

Felix came up the stairs again carrying a box that looked like it was full of DVD's, and placed it with his other things.

He sighed and looked at you as his stomach grumbled loudly, and his eyes widened in a comical way.

"I hope that was your stomach!" You laughed jokingly.

"Of course!" He grinned, "I'm just hungry."

You looked at your watch quickly, "Well it's almost 7, do you want to get some food? I haven't got anything set up in the kitchen."

"Yeah, sounds good." He replied.

You both made a decision about what food you would get, and chose Italian take out.

Felix had gone out to order it, leaving you home alone, which left you some time to look at what DVD's Felix had brought over.

You looked into the box, and pulled out the first one you saw. A frown grew on your face when you realised it wasn't a movie, or a tv series. In fact, it was a video game. You pulled out a few more DVD cases, discovery that 9 out of 10 were games. You spent a while reading the backs of the cases, and some of the games seamed really interesting, but a lot were quite a few years old. I guess downloading games from the Internet is the cool thing now.

You heard footsteps behind you and looked around, seeing Felix looking at you and smiling, holding a bag full of plastic containers.

"You've got an interesting collection here," you smiled, "Are you a game tester or whatever they call it?"

"Oh, no, it's not my job. It's more...an awesome hobby." A smile grew on his face, a real genuine smile, as if he was thinking of something that made him the happiest.

The smile he had made you feel so warm and fuzzy inside, his smile made you smile.

"Well, let's eat." He said excitedly.

A couple hours later, you found yourself sitting on a sheet-less mattress in the middle of the first room you had seen, which was now Felix's room. There was plastic food containers sitting between you and him as you both sat with your legs crossed, learning more and more about eachother. You sat there for hours, eating your pasta, just talking and laughing.

"Gosh, I love Italian..." You mumbled as you chewed a mouthful of pasta.

"Yeah, I have it all the time. My girlfriend is Italian, so..." Felix said, suddenly getting a sad look on his face.

Your smile went down just as equally, but you tried your best to hide your disappointment.

"So, you've got a girlfriend?" You asked.

"Well... Not anymore. My ex girlfriend." He said as he fiddled with his plastic fork.

"Oh, that's not good. Do you mind me asking what happened?" You looked up at him, noticing his voice suddenly got quieter.

"It... we just realised it wasn't going to work out. I love her, and she loves me... But not enough, apparently."

"I'm sorry..." You suddenly felt bad, but extended your leg and gently nudged his knee with your fluffy socks, "You'll be okay, you seem strong."

He looked up at your and smiled softly, "I've got a lot of people here for me, lots of support, trust me..."

Your lips softly turned up into a small smile, glad that he seemed a little happier now.

But you couldn't help but feel like he meant something by lots of people. Big family? Lots of friend? You weren't sure, but you wanted to find out.

As the night went on, and you started to get to know Felix, you couldn't help but feel that there was something he was keeping from you. He never mentioned a job, or anything along those lines. It was a little suspicious, but he seemed like a nice guy, so there was no reason to question it.

It eventually hit 2am and you had both layed down on the mattress the wrong way, so your feet were hanging off the edge which was meant to be the side of the mattress. You had been meaning to go to your own bed since midnight, but Felix seemed to have an endless list of things to talk about, as if he was trying to keep your there for company.

You mumbled to eachother before you both drifted so far into tiredness that you could no longer speak. Your body slowed down, you could been your heart starting to rest, and your mind was slowly going black. But right as you fell into sleep, you felt a hand gently rest on top of your own. The warmth on the back of your hand calmed you even more, and you automatically smiled in your sleep. You knew it was Felix's hand, and it wasn't just your imagination.

His comfort was what made your first night in your new residence so surprisingly relaxing.


	3. Just An Internet Thing

**This is probably a really boring chapter but I had it written and ready to go, so enjoy.**

**xo**

* * *

You felt yourself gently awake from a deep sleep, and started to shuffle around since your legs slightly ached from being in the same position for so long. You opened your eyes slowly, the sun peering in through the slightly opened door. As you went to sit up, you realised a blanket had been placed over you. A smile appeared on your face as you held onto the blanket, feeling the warmth that was being given to you by the thick fabric.

A yawn escaped your lips as you looked at your watch, which read 9:46am. It was already mid morning, and you had only just woken up. You quickly tied your hair into a messy top bun, and rose to your feet, the blanket still wrapped tightly around you. As you entered the front room, the bright sun rays spilled through the windows along the front wall, filling the entire room with a cosy feeling.

But suddenly you heard a slight scream which lead into a laugh, that sounded exactly like Felix's laugh that you had heard so many times the night before. Your eyebrows burrowed slightly, and you decided to follow the laughter.

As you walked through the living room and kitchen, you realised that almost all of yours and Felix's things had been delivered. You placed your blanket onto the couch and headed through the kitchen. The back door was opened and you could hear talking coming from that direction, so you stepped outside and walked down the stairs. The voice was getting louder, so you must've been getting closer. You spotted a door under the stairs you had just come down, it was slightly opened which usually would have been odd, but you decided to venture in since it was a familiar voice you could hear. You stepped in and saw a small hallway. Heading down the short corridor, you noticed a door on your left. So as you go to the door, you peered in and saw Felix sitting on his computer, with black reading glasses and big green headphones on.

Your head poking around the corner must have frightened him, since his eyes shot up to you quickly and you slightly jumped in his seat with a sharp.

"Oh geez, you scared me!" He laughed slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," you smiled softly, "What exactly are you doing?" You said as you walked into the room and stood beside the desk that was set up in the middle of the room.

"Just playing some games," He spoke quietly as he paused his current game which you couldn't quite see on the screen next to you.

"Do you usually talk to yourself when you play your games?" Your smiled turned slightly cheeky.

He laughed a little and looked up from his computer screen to you, "I'm not exactly talking to myself, I'm talking to... others."

"Oh, so it's like one of those game room things..?"

"Uh... Not really, I don't know how to explain it without it sounding odd."

"I guess it's an internet thing that I wouldn't understand, huh?" You shrugged.

"Probably," he replied as a smile appeared onto his lips.

"So, why are you in an apartment that isn't ours?" You frowned at him.

"Oh, the guy that owns this place was here this morning. I was telling him about my whole gaming thing, and that I had realised there was no room for me to set up all my stuff. So he told me that he's rarely here and uses this place mostly for holidays and getaways, and offered to let me use this room for my gaming."

"Fair enough, as long as you're not trespassing." You laughed.

"I'm not that badass!" He grinned as he spoke.

"Well, I'm gonna get some food, do you want something?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry. Surprise me!"

You smiled as you left the room and went back upstairs, wondering what you are going to have. There was still no food in the fridge, so you'd have to get more food from somewhere else.

About half an hour later, you came back to the house with a bakery bag in one hand and a bottle of juice in the other.

You headed to the kitchen and placed the things onto the bench. Reaching into the bakery bag, you pulled out 2 ham and cheese rolls and placed them each on a plate. You looked around at the boxes placed on the floor, and managed to find 2 cups for your juice. You poured some into the glasses, and somehow managed to hold both the plates and full glasses, along with your laptop under your arm. Slowly and carefully, you went back downstairs to give Felix his food. You gently bumped the door open with your hip and quietly walked in.

Felix mustn't have heard you since he was still talking to himself.

"...like and favourite if you did, subscribe to become a bro today, and I'll see you in the next video. Stay awesome bros, love you," Then the strangest noise came out of his mouth, it was slightly high-pitched and kind of sounded like a meow.

You couldn't help but laugh slightly as you walked into the room, just to see him drop his hand which had been in a fist, in front of the camera he had set up that you hadn't even seen before.

"You must be talking to some weird people if you're like that," You chuckled slightly.

Felix jolted slightly again in his chair, "Geez, you're so quiet when you come in!"

"Sorry, I don't mean to be," You said as you placed his glass and plate next to him on the desk.

You noticed a few sketches and pieces of art, along with a few boxes sitting on the floor next to him with what looks like slogans and quotes written on them. Maybe he had an artistic side to him, but you didn't really take much note to the art.

He smiled to you, "Thanks, it looks good."

"I'm such a good cook." You said, sarcasm dripping off your words.

He chuckled softly and started to eat.

"You should sit down here with me, I brought down the only chair I could find." He said to you as he pointed over to a beanbag that was placed against the wall across from him.

You smiled and placed your glass, plate, and laptop down on the ground next to the bean bag. You slumped down onto the squishy bag, and just relaxed.

Felix was munching away at his food as he fiddled around with his computer, typing and clicking away.

You grabbed your laptop and opened it, waiting for it to turn on. It did so quickly, and you decided to check your Facebook.

As you scrolled through your boring newsfeed, you looked back over at Felix, who was now looking at more of the boxes and art he had, with a small smile on his face. A lot of the boxes and what looked like letters, didn't have "Felix" written on them though. It was something else, which was also some of the slogans you had seen on the art.

Although the writing was small, you tried to make out what exactly what written on the papers. What was it? It started with a P...

After staring at it discreetly for a minute, you came to the conclusion that it had said "Pewdiepie." Some of them said "Pewds," some said "Pewdie," and then some did actually say Felix.

You couldn't help but let curiosity get the best of you, so you decided to google what the word "Pewdiepie" meant.

You didn't expect to see what had popped up in the search...


End file.
